


the breaks in my heart just for you

by hyuckithmelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, angst week go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: When Bokuto asks Keiji to "date" him to win a stupid bet, why would Keiji say no?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	the breaks in my heart just for you

Warm glances, soft touches, the simple brush of lips.

It was such a shame that it all was an act.

When Keiji looked at the silver haired and golden eyed man holding his hand like it was going to break any moment, he wished he’d done the same with his heart. 

He understood what he was getting for agreeing to this dumb bet for him. He understood what he was getting for supposedly dating his best friend. He understood what he was getting for lying to everyone. He understood what he was getting by going on “dates” with him. He understood what he was getting by listening to stories of “mutual pining.” 

Social media posts, make-out sessions, all just acts pulled off by two actors.

_ “You always looked at each other with such lovey-dovey eyes, it was disgusting. I’m glad you guys finally got together now.” _

_ “You guys finally got together??? Thank God, my suffering is over.” _

_ “I’m so happy for you! You guys deserve everything.” _

Maybe it was mutual back then. Something always seemed to be there, though Keiji’s mind always plays tricks on him.

But when Keiji looks into Bokuto’s eyes and he sees the same old smile, nothing romantic whatsoever, a few more cracks make it to his heart. When did he lose the ability to read the man who was now his “boyfriend?” Years ago that smile made his heart pound and his face flush, he keeps asking himself just  _ why _ it hurt now?

He knows the answer, that much is true, denial may muffle the process but it’s enough. It’s enough for him.

(Keiji thinks it’s enough for him.)

So he holds Bokuto’s warm hand back, a smile on his face. Keiji will commit to his part, a mask hiding it all, even if it kills him slowly, painfully in the inside.

And with Bokuto’s clueless smile, to winning this stupid fucking bet it is.

**Author's Note:**

> *twirls hair* me when i actually have stuff for angst week giggles  
> fyi, i Had posted this on time i just forgot to put in on ao3 too
> 
> twitter: koutaroism


End file.
